The Mirror
by DarkPV
Summary: "Papa..aku sayang papa.. papa selalu menghiasi hari-hariku selalu di sisiku.. namun semuanya berubah ketika mama membunuh papa.. papa.. daisuki.." akh! Mimpi itu lagi! Kenapa sejak aku pindah ke rumah ini selalu bermimpi seperti itu?


Yoo- ne maaf banget padahal yang Himitsu no Piano aja belom di lanjutin tapi udah bikin baru lagi. Tenang, karena chapter 2-nya udah mau jadi kok sketsanya nanti tinggal di pindahin ke Ms. Word… nah mumpung ada ide, aku bikin deh yang baru (tentang Vocaloid juga) tapi kali ini beda :D (ya iyalah) mungkin karena pairingnya Miku-Luka, jangan anggap ini Yuri lho - okay here we go! –

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid - **Yamaha**

Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka - **Crypton. F.M**

The Mirror - **DarkPV**

**Pairing:**

Luka.M – Miku.H

**Rated:**

T

**Summary:**

"_Papa..aku sayang papa.. papa selalu menghiasi hari-hariku selalu di sisiku.. namun semuanya berubah ketika mama membunuh papa.. papa.. daisuki.."_ akh! Mimpi itu lagi! Kenapa sejak aku pindah ke rumah ini selalu bermimpi seperti itu?

**Genre:**

Horror/Tragedy

**WARNING!:**

Jikalau anda menemukan alur/plot yang sama, mohon dimaafkan karena ini semua REAL/MURNI KARYA SAYA. Mohon maaf soal typo ya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mirror<strong>

By

**DarkPV**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

"_Papa.. aku sayang papa.. papa selalu menyayangiku sepenuh hatinya.. papa selalu berada disisiku.. tapi semuanya berubah ketika mama membunuhmu… papa.. papa.. daisuki.. selama aku masih disini, aku akan terus mencarimu."_

"AGH!" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling berharap tadi itu hanya mimpi. Memang benar hanya mimpi. Fuh.. sejak aku pindah ke sini, sering sekali aku bermimpi tentang itu. Memimpikan seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil dengan rambut berwarna pink panjang. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia selalu masuk ke dalam mimpiku? Masuk ke dalam dunia tidurku..

Ah, iya. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku ini adalah anak bangsawan kaya dari keluarga Hatsune. Ayahku pemilik perusahaan bernama Hatsune company. Ibuku adalah seorang pemimpin orkestra di kota ini. dan akulah pewaris dari orkestra ibuku. Yah, karena masalah pewaris perusahaan, itu semua sudah di serahkan kepada kakakku. Tak mungkin seorang pemimpin perusahaan itu perempuan, kan? Tapi ada juga sih. tapi kalau memang itu benar, aku akan menolak itu semua. Hm, lagipula ayah lebih mempercayai perusahaannya pada kakakku bukan padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin oval panjang yang menghadap kearah tempat tidurku. Kulihatnya cermin itu. Aku merasakan keganjalan pada cermin itu. Padahal bukannya aku sudah terbiasa melihat cermin itu? Namun kali ini berbeda. Memang sih, aku jarang memakai cermin itu. Aku selalu memakai cermin di meja rias. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku dan melihat pantulan diriku di cermin itu dan.

'_Akh! Apa itu? Aku tak setua itu! Itu memang mirip sepertiku namun pantulan di cermin itu terlihat lebih tua dariku!' _aku gemetaran dan pada saat itu aku mencoba mengelak.

"Siapa kamu!" teriakku.

Pantulan yang bukan diriku yang sebenarnya itu hilang bagaikan terkena hembusan angin dan diganti dengan pantulan diriku yang sebenarnya di cermin itu.

"A-apa itu barusan? Apa aku masih bermimpi?" tanyaku takut.

"_Papa.. where are you? I miss you.." _

Terdengar suara dari cermin tersebut. Aku menengok ke cermin tersebut berusaha melihat apalagi yang kini muncul di hadapanku?

"_Miku.. Miku…" _

Pantulan di cermin itu memanggil namaku. Aku melihat sosok perempuan. Ah bukan! Wanita berambut pink panjang memakai gaun berwarna putih mirip gaun pengantin. Aku kaget! Sontak ingin menjauh dari cermin itu namun aku tak bisa bergerak! Suaraku juga tak dapat keluar sehingga akhirnya wanita itu yang berbicara.

"_Please.. can you search my father for me?" _

Kudengar suara yang serak keluar dari mulut wanita di pantulan cermin itu. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa berbicara. Aku juga tak bisa menanyakan siapa dirinya? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku karena anak kecil di mimpiku juga menanyakan hal yang sama.. "Mencari ayahnya" aku tak tahu jelas. Yang jelas sejak aku pindah ke rumah ini, aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari rumah ini. rumah yang besar layaknya rumah keluarga bangsawan. Aku terus melihat ke cermin itu dan pada saat itu cermin itu…

PRANG!

Aku kaget! Cermin yang berisi pantulan wanita berambut pink panjang itu pecah dalam sekejap! Aku reflek berteriak karena terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Berharap ada yang akan datang menolongku keluar dari situasi aneh ini. Anehnya.. ini semua hanya mimpi. Entah apakah ini mimpi kedua atau lanjutan dari mimpi tadi.

"Mimpi… lagi?" ucapku seraya membuka mataku dengan jelas.

"Eh?" anehnya, aku sama sekali bukan di tempat tidur. Tapi di depan cermin itu. Persis di depannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku berusaha untuk tidak melihat pantulan di cermin itu. Tak ada suara yang aneh-aneh keluar. Perlahan aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke cermin tersebut. Kulihatnya pantulan di cermin tersebut ternyata benar-benar pantulan dari diriku.

"Fyuh.." aku menghembuskan napas lega. Ternyata yang kulihat tadi hanya mimpi yang aneh. Satu hal yang aku bingungkan, kenapa saat bangun aku berada di depan cermin ini? kalau memang yang tadi itu benar hanya mimpi.

Aku mengambil ikat rambut yang kutaruh di meja rias dan aku segera duduk seraya mengikat rambutku. Aku melihat cermin ini dengan jelas.

'_Kurasa tak ada yang aneh dari cermin ini.' _gumamku pelan.

Aku mengambil bedak yang juga sudah tertera rapi di atas meja rias. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin yang kadang berganti jadi pantulan wanita itu. Aku segera menutup kotak bedakku.

"Rasanya kamar ini sudah nggak beres!" ucapku seraya pergi keluar kamar.

"Miki!" panggilku kepada pelayanku.

"Ah, nona Miku? Ada apa kok tumben pagi-pagi sudah bangun." Ucap Miki heran.

"Yah! Banyak banget kejadiannya, deh." Jawabku merinding.

"Miki, kamu sering nggak sih merasakan ada yang aneh dari rumah ini?" sambungku.

"Yang aneh? Yah melihatmu bangun jam segini saja sudah aneh bagiku!" jawab Miki bercanda.

"Aku serius, lho." Ucapku seraya mengeluarkan raut wajah menahan amarah.

"Kalau soal itu sih.. di tangga aku sering menemukan bulu burung berwarna putih setiap hari kamis pada jam 4 pagi saat aku ingin menyalakan lampu. Tiba-tiba di tangga terdapat sesuatu yang bersinar dan itu dia. Bulu itu seperti lampu yang bersinar." Jelas Miki.

"Hm.."

"Dan setiap kali ditemukan, selalu berada di tangga keempat dari bawah." Sambung Miki.

"Aku mengerti. Apakah itu sayap malaikat?" tanyaku.

"Ah, itu sih aku tak tahu pasti. Aku baru menemukan bulunya." Jawab Miki.

"Kalau nona Miku.. kejadian seperti apa?" tanya Miki pernasaran.

"Mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang, kejadian aneh tentang cermin di kamarku, dan yah begitulah." Jelasku.

"Apa kamu pernah melihat seorang wanita berambut pink panjang lalu mengenakan gaun putih seperti pengantin?" tanya Miki.

"Eh? Miki juga lihat?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hanya sekali sih." jawab Miki.

"Katanya itu arwah pemilik rumah ini yang terdahulu. Nona tahu kan rumah ini sudah berapa lama tidak berpenghuni?" sambung Miki.

"Ya.. aku tahu kok." Ucapku seraya menelan ludah yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan.

"Yah, tapi nona tak usah di ambil hati. Mungkin kalau kita tak mengganggu, dia pun tak akan mengganggu kita." Ucap Miki.

"…."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Miki. Namun sepertinya wanita yang kutemui itu.. telah menggangguku. Entahlah!

"Nona Miku? Sarapan sudah siap dan orang tua nona sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Ah, iya. Ada yang ingin orang tua nona sampaikan pada nona." Jelas Miki.

"Baiklah." sahutku. Paling mereka hanya ingin membicarakan soal pewaris perusahaan dan semacamnya yang menyangkut tentang 'pewaris'

Kulihat di ruang makan sudah duduk kedua orangtuaku dan dua cangkir teh di hadapan mereka seraya menunggu hidangan yang akan datang.

"Miku? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya ibu.

"Maaf.. ng aku segera kesana!" seruku berlari terburu-buru ke meja makan.

_Ups!_

"Miku? Hati-hati dong."

"Ka-kakak? Kakak sudah pulang?" tanyaku heran melihat kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang menyerupai kakakku. Ng, memang dia kakakku.

"Yare, yare. Habisnya ayah menyuruhku pulang." Jawab Mikuo. Kakakku namanya Hatsune Mikuo.

"Untuk menyambut kedatangan Mikuo sekaligus pesta pindahnya kita ke rumah yang baru, maka nanti malam akan mengadakan pesta." Ucap ayah seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Pesta?" tanyaku kagum. Yah ini pertama kalinya keluargaku mengadakan pesta di rumah sendiri.

"Yak! Ayah dan ibu juga akan mengajak keluarga Shion." Sambung ibu.

'_Fuh.. ternyata bukan soal pewaris perusahaan atau apalah itu.' _Gumamku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan pestanya dilaksanakan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Secepatnya sih. kalau bisa besok." Jawab ayah.

'_Ah! Aku tak sabar lagi!.' _Gumamku senang.

"Karena hari ini hari special, hidangan sarapan kali ini juga special! Ayo makan." Ajak ibu.

Makanan kali ini lumayan special yaitu _Lancashire Hotpot _dilengkapi dengan wine anggur yang segar. Mungkin special juga karena kedatangan kakakku. Yah kakak itu anak kesayangan ayah dan ibu karena kakakku itu disebut-sebut sebagai anak serba bisa. Jauh berbeda denganku. Aku sangat dekat dengan kakakku karena mungkin dialah yang selalu menemaniku bermain dari aku kecil.

Oh iya, kalau tidak salah ibuku tadi bilang tentang keluarga Shion, kan? Keluarga bangsawan itu pemilih Shion Project Company. Company terbesar di Jepang. Dan anak laki-laki dari keluarga itu yang bernama Kaito Shion itu tunanganku. Kaito punya adik namanya Kaiko dan Kaiko itulah yang akan menjadi tunangannya kakakku. Meskipun kakakku tak menyukainya, tapi dia rela melakukannya demi perusahaan ayah. Kenapa ini terjadi? Karena keluarga kami harus berhutang budi kepada keluarga Shion karena Shion Project Company-lah yang membuat ayah menjadi kaya raya seperti saat ini.

Sarapan sudah selesai. Karena aku bosan di dalam rumah dan aku tak mau masuk ke kamar karena sesuatu alasan. Ah kau sudah tahu kan? Karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tepat saat aku bangun tidur. Aku pergi ke taman depan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon seraya melihat kearah rumput yang bergoyang di tiup angin. Tampak di depanku sebuah kolam kecil yang hanya berisikan daun teratai yang dihiasi dengan bunga teratai. Aku melihat bayang-bayang diriku yang dipantulkan di air lalu sekejap berganti menjadi bayang-bayang wanita berambut pink panjang itu lagi seraya berseru. 'Papa'

"Kh! Kamu lagi! Kamu mau apa sih?" keluhku kesal.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku!" sambungku lagi.

Kulihat wanita yang terpantul di genangan air kolam itu memejamkan mata seraya menangis dan didatangkan oleh hujan rintik-rintik yang turun. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan kulihat lagi kearah genang air kolam tersebut. Hanya wajahku yang terpantul di sana.

'_Hei mahluk aneh.. mau apa kau denganku?' _Gumamku kecil. Tak sadar aku tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang terasa semakin lebat. Untung saja pohon ini rindang. Aku ingin bangun dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. namun entah kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak. Sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik itu di cermin.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayang-bayang rumah ini yang masih berdiri bagus dan kokoh. Kenapa ini? apa aku terbawa ke masa lalu? Masa dimana rumah ini masih berdiri kokoh dan megah? Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini taman yang sedang aku duduki tadi, kan? Semuanya masih sama. Hanya bangunan rumah ini saja yang berbeda. Cat berwarana merah cerah sedangkan yang sekarang aku tempati berwara merah tua. Aku melihat sekeliling lagi tampak seorang anak kecil memakai daster warna putih dengan rambut berwarna pink panjang. Tak salah lagi! Itu anak perempuan yang aku temui di mimpiku! Kulihat dia sedang menangis.

"_Papa.. dimana? Where are you.. papa? I miss you." _

ITU! SUARA ITU! Aku tak dapat bergerak! Suaraku tak dapat keluar! Kulihat seorang pria keluar dari sebuah mobil yang Ia tumpangi lalu menghampiri anak itu. Sepertinya dia ayah dari anak itu. Namun, ada satu keanehan yang sangat aku tak mengerti. Kenapa ayahnya mirip dengan tunanganku, Kaito? Kenapa? Aku berusaha teriak namun tak bisa. Sekarang aku bisa bergerak namun aku tak bisa menderngar lagi percakapan mereka berdua. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tersenyum senang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatanya. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang paling membuatku heran. Ini sosok masa lalu dari wanita yang sering aku temui.

"Miku?"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Kudengar suara hujan yang semakin deras. Aku bangun dari mimpiku. Kulihatnya kakakku sedang memayungiku. aku baru tersadar bahwa diriku basah kuyub.

"Kakak?"

"Kamu ini! sudah tahu hujan kamu bukannya buru-buru masuk." Omel Mikuo.

"Maaf, kak. Aku.."

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untuk mandi." Ajak Mikuo.

Aku segera mengambil handukku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah berisi air hangat. Aku diam sejenak. Kenapa sejak aku tinggal di sini, aku selalu mendapatkan kejadian yang aneh? Kenapa?

PLUK!

Ada sebuah darah menetes ke bak mandiku. Aku kaget dan berusaha melihat ke atas. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh. Darah siapa itu? Masa darahku sih? apa aku luka ya? Badanku gemetaran kulihat sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa. Hingga saat itu seseorang menutup mataku dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

"_Sebutlah namaku lagi.. kau telah memanggilku sekali." _

Aku mendengar suara perempuan. Rasanya suara itu aku pernah menderngarnya sebelumnya! Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan menengok ke belakang dengan gemetaran namaun penasaran. Kulihat wanita tadi yang bersimbah darah seluruh tubuhnya melihat kepadaku seraya menangis darah. Seraya berkata 'Lepaskan aku dari penderitaanku ini.'

"_Lepaskan aku dari penderitaanku ini." _

Tak salah dugaanku. Karena saking takutnya, aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku segera mengambil handukku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin lalu masuk ke kamar. Aku bingung dengan perkataannya yang pertama tadi 'Sebut namaku lagi.' Memangnya kapan aku memanggil namanya? Aku ngos-ngosan tak karuan. Lalu aku mendengar suara bisakkan.

"_Megurine Luka." _

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi suara yang tak asing bagiku. Sontak aku berteriak.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKUUUUUUU!"

Hari itu sudah berakhir. Hari yang tak mau aku ingat dan tak mau aku kenang. Megurine Luka? Jadi itu nama dari hantu itu? Nama hantu yang sering menggangguku? Kenapa dia menggangguku? Kenapa dia berniat untuk mengacaukan hidupku? Dan lagi mengapa dia selalu menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku? Aku tak mengerti. Pesta hampir dimulai aku bercermin di kamarku seraya melihat diriku sendiri. Oh, sudas cantik! Ucapku seraya tersenyum. Diikuti dengan senyuman yang terpantul dari kaca. Tapi itu bukan senyumanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan senyuman wanita bernama Luka itu? Dia selalu hadir setiap kali aku bercermin. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku melihat keluar sudah banyak orang di sana. Kulihat di sana ada kerabat-kerabat ayah dan ibuku semua. Ada teman-temanku juga! Teman-teman dari les musik. Ada Kaito juga! Ah, senangnya! Aku segera melangkah turun ke bawah. Semua orang menyorotkan pandangannya padaku. Ah! Bagaikan seorang putri! Aku tak sengaja mendengar ayah berkata kepada teman-temannya inilah putri dari keluarga Hatsune. Sudah basa-basinya! Aku segera melangkah menuju tempat di mana di sana terdapat teman-teman lesku yaitu Rin, Len, Gumi, Iroha, Piko, ada Kiyo-sensei juga lalu ada Miki di sana. Tapi tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membuka kembali mataku. Aku melihat sekeliling sudah tak ada orang di sana. Bukan tak ada orang! Semua yang ada di sini terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah di lantai. Bahkan terkadang aku terkena percikan darah mereka. Kulihat di sekejur tubuh mereka terdapat kaca yang menancap di tubuh mereka.

"Kh… Miku.. to-tolong…." Desah Len yang sudah berlumuran darah seraya mencengkram kakakiku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aaaa!" Aku mengibaskan kakiku dan sayangnya tangan Len ikut terbawa oleh kakiku.

"HIIIY! TOLOOONG!" teriakku seraya melepaskan tangan yang berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Ayah! Ibu! Bangun!" ucapku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ayah dan ibuku yang sudah berlumuran darah namun hasilnya sama saja.

'_Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Akh! Aku tak mengerti!.' _Gumamku.

Oh Tuhan.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Tempat ini seperti lautan darah! Tolong aku siapappun itu! Ah, iya! Kakak! Kakak tak ada di sini berarti dia selamat!

Aku terus mencari-cari kakak keseluruh ruangan namun alhasil aku tak menemukan Mikuo! ARGH! Aku ini dimana? Ini di rumah? Ataukah ini adalah kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Tak mungkin! Yang benar saja aku bisa masuk ke dalam dimensi lain?

Yang jelas, aku ingin keluar dari sini! Aku melangkah ke pintu keluar namun seperti ada yang menghentikan langkahku. Kakiku lagi-lagi dicengkram erat dan kali ini oleh Miki!

"Nona… no…na tak.. boleh.. pergi.." desahnya berat dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TAK PANTAS BERADA DI SINI!" teriakku.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak mau aku tinggalkan dari rumah ini adalah... hantu yang bernama Luka itu. Aku ingin tahu apa maksudnya dia selalu menggangguku, aku ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya dan segala macam tentangnya. Aku reflek meneriakkan namanya.

"LUKAAA! KELUARLAH!"

"_Aku selalu ada di sisimu.. kemana pun kamu pergi aku selalu berada di dekatmu." _

"Aku ingin tahu.. semua tentang dirimu…"

"..."

**Story of Megurine Luka**

Aku adalah anak yang sangat menyayangi papanya. Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyayangi papa daripada mama? Itu karena mama selalu tak perduli denganku. Mama sering berjudi, mabuk-mabukkan. Padahal aku sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. Papa tak tinggal diam. Beliau sangat menyayangiku dan membesarkan aku dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Mama sangat tak berprikemanusiaan. Saat papa sakit-sakitan, mama tak pernah merawatnya. Akhirnya akulah yang merawat papa. Papa sangat tabah menjalani hidupnya dengan mama..

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Mama seperti terkena gangguan jiwa. Dengar-dengar sih, mama selingkuh tapi akhirnya dicampakkan. Papa selalu berusaha menenangkan mama. Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku yang ke 10 tanggal 30 Januari… aku berharap pada saat ini, papa dan mama dapat berbaikkan dan dapat merayakan hari ulang tahunku namun tragisnya, mama malah membunuh papa di depan mataku karena stress yang tak dapat dikendalikannya. Aku tak dapat menahan tangis. Dan dimulailah pada saat itu aku selalu menjadi anak yang pendiam. Kata orang-orang dulu, sih.. aku ini anak yang cukup periang. Tapi itu dulu.

10 tahun telah berlalu. Aku dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai karena hutang yang jumlahnya tak dapat dibayar oleh mama. Karena aku tak mau menikah, aku kabur pada saat acara pernikahan. Namun sayangnya, mama menghadangku lalu berkata seraya menyodorkan pisaunya. 'mau menikah atau mati?' tentu saja aku memilih untuk mati! Sebelum mama menusukkan pisaunya ke dadaku dan orang yang akan menikahiku itu mengeluarkan samurainya dan menyayatkan 3 kali tebasan pada tubuhku. Lalu mayatku dibuang di sebuah jurang dekat sini. Karena tahu anaknya telah dia bunuh, mama membunuh semua orang yang ada di acara itu dan juga akhirnya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, rumah ini disebut sebagai Tragedi Rumah Berdarah. Sejak saat kematian itulah arwahku selalu merasuki cermin yang berada di salah satu kamar tersebut.

Enam tahun berlalu sejak tragedi berdarah itu, aku menemukan sekeluarga yang baru saja pindahan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Dan suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan papa. aku ingin sekali membawa laki-laki itu ke duniaku. Namun, sebelum itu aku harus menyingkirkan tunangannya dulu. Ternyata, lelaki yang kusangka mirip papa itu bernama Kaito Shion. Aku dengar-dengar, dia akan datang pada perayaan pesta nanti. Dan saat itulah aku beraksi.

**End Story of Megurine Luka **

"Jadi kamu berniat membunuh semua orang lalu membawa Kaito ke duniamu?" tanyaku.

"_Ya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu." _

"Bunuhlah aku asalkan kau tak membunuh kakakku." Ucapku.

"_Aku tak berminat pada kakakmu. Kakakmu hanya kubuat hilang tapi dia akan aman. Karena dia ada di dimensi yang berbeda."_

"Boleh aku tanya aku ada di mana sekarang?" tanyaku dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Kamu ada di dunia nyata." _

"Aku tak dapat bertemu kakakku?" tanyaku tak sadar meneteskan air mata.

"_Kau akan bertemu dia di dunia sana." _

"Berarti kakakku sudah mati, kan?" ucapku kesal seraya menangis.

"_Kamu akan segera mati." _

Luka mendorongku dengan kencang hingga aku menabrak kaca. Anehnya aku malah masuk ke dalam kaca dengan wajah berlumuran darah karena benturan yang keras tadi.

"_Kamu sangat membantu… Hatsune Miku… tugasku membunuhmu adalah agar aku bisa pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang." _

Aku hanya dapat melihat dari cermin Luka berubah menjadi seorang malaikat yang cantik lalu menghilang meninggalkan sehelai bulu dari sayapnya yang bersinar..

Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak tragedi berdarah yang kedua itu. Sekarang wajahku-lah yang nampak di cermin menggantikan Luka. Rambutku terurai cantik namun adakalanya wajahku berlumuran darah. Berbeda dengan Luka yang mencari ayahnya, aku mencari kakakku. Mikuo. Karena aku tak dapat menemukannya sampai saat ini.

"_Kakak… kakak.. where are you? kakak i love you" _

"Ng? rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu.."

"Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!"

Rambut berwarna silver panjang diikat satu, wajahnya cantik. pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa semua korban di sini berambut panjang?

Yowane Haku.. itulah nama anak pemilik rumah ini. apakah kamu yang akan jadi korban berikutnya menggantikan aku?

**FINISH**

* * *

><p>Sekian cerita gaje saya fufu. Nggak kerasa ya ternyata panjang banget :D mungkin ceritanya ga terlalu horror and tragedi banget tapi yah.. oke deh! bye bye sampai ketemu di cerita Himitsu no Piano. <strong>Review <strong>ditunggu ya~ *megang samurai (?)*


End file.
